


Fnksjdnekisjdn club or something.

by IcyIceMonster



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Memes, Why Did I Write This?, rat poison, yuri why?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyIceMonster/pseuds/IcyIceMonster
Summary: Everyone thinks monika is pretty. Natsuki got rat poison and yuri wants dat. Aaaaaa it gets gay cause i need filler.
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Fnksjdnekisjdn club or something.

Natsuki kicked down the door with her head. I cant write wtf.

Monika was standing there GAYLY

Yuri was standing there like her name didn't mean lesbian or something. "What the fuck is taking Sayori so long, I just wanna drink clouds." Yuri went pale and blushed monika. SHE WEARING A SKIRT (that means she's hot in game language.)

Natsuki stood in the door way. Was she shorter? Yes, she was. Wtf height inconsistencies. "Moni-" Monika gave Natsuki the death glare. "Aight-" natsuki walked to the back and drank rat poison.

Yuri looked jealous, her family no give rat poison. She was of legal age to drink it. She was atleast past 13, so she could drink it like BOSS. Fuck it, she walked over to Natsuki in a magical appearing coat. "Sup, im Not Yuri, im straight."

"Hi straight, want rat poison?" Natsuki scowled. "You don't seem straight, yall looking at that monika _**ASS**_ all day.

Yuri went and said, "..dhkajdneksn dmskdlmdndnsjndnd, fuck you im yuri."

"Me too!" Natsuki said. She handed yuri rat poison and so they drank and gay kissed.

Sayori walked in with a cloud in a bottle. Monika ran over and stole is cause shes hot.

"Moo." Monika said.

"The fuck~" sayori said.

"You flirting?" Monika asked.

Sayori nodded gayly and then ate monika's ear.

Why?

Why not.  
  
  


Aaaaaaa

Yuri dabbed 2017ly

Monika picked yuri up and yeeted her out the window like YEET NOOOOOB.

Yuri was hurt. Not physically, but like she hurt Casper so she was line noooooooo and cried.

Hahha- why am I writing this?

"Mommyika-!" Sayori said like cool dude or somethin'

"No!" Monika screeeeeeched.

There a reason for the title okay, bye til the next page.


End file.
